When I Was Your Sponge
by CJS51703
Summary: Sandy has walked out on SpongeBob, thinking things won't work out. But a saddened SpongeBob hears a certain song that makes him think differently. (I still suck at summaries...)
*****I really love this song and let my mind wander while listening to it. The song is 'When I Was Your Man' by Bruno Mars and the characters belong to Stephen Hillenburg. I hope you like this.**

 _Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

 _Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_

 _When my friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_

 _'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

SpongBob didn't know why they called it heartbreak when every part of him hurt. After a month of shaky dating, Sandy had walked out on him. She'd simply said that it didn't seem to be working out. Then she shut the door.

It wasn't like SpongeBob had intended for things to go south in his relationship. He'd already booked himself for double overtime at the Krusty Krab long before this. It took away, like, ninety percent of his possible time with Sandy.

He continued listening to the radio song:

 _It all just sounds like oooooh..._

 _Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_

 _That I should've bought you flowers_

 _And held your hand_

 _Should've gave you all my hours_

 _When I had the chance_

 _Take you to every party_

 _'Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

 _Now my baby's dancing_

 _But she's dancing with another man_

That's just what SpongeBob saw. He didn't make much physical contact-romantically-with Sandy. He'd hear that girls liked that and immediately regretted not doing it. And Sandy was typically an outgoing girl. Now SpongeBob was forced to see her dancing on her own.

SpongeBob turned up the radio, shut off the lights, and flopped on his back on the couch. "Meow," Gary meowed, nudging his food bowl towards the couch. SpongeBob pushed it away. "Not now. Sandy dumped me, I'll feed you later. Let me wallow in my own misery," he sighed. Gary slithered away. The song continued:

 _My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways_

 _Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_

 _Now I'll never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh..._

 _And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

 _It all just sounds like oooooh..._

 _Mmm, too young, too dumb, to realize_

 _That I should've brought you flowers_

 _And held your hand_

 _Should've gave you all my hours_

 _When I had the chance_

 _Take you to every party_

 _'Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

 _Now my baby's dancing_

 _But she's dancing with another man_

 _Although it hurts_

 _I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_

 _Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_

 _To try and apologize for my mistakes_

 _But I just want you to know_

 _I hope he buys you flowers_

 _I hope he holds your hand_

 _Gives you all his hours_

 _When he has the chance_

 _Takes you to every party_

 _'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

 _Do all the things I should've done_

 _When I was your man_

 _Do all the things I should've done_

 _When I was your man_

And that was that. The song ended. SpongeBob shut off the radio and sat up. He wasn't going to just laze around in his own misery. He was going to move on. In fact, he was going to go to Sandy's treedome right now and wish her the best of luck. Yeah, that would work.

SpongeBob opened the door but ran into Sandy, who was standing at the door, about to ring the doorbell. They stared at each other for several moments. "Can I come in? I want to talk to you about...you know," Sandy said. SpongeBob could only nod. They sat down on the couch, room still dark.

"I've been thinking...you love your job at the Krusty Krab. You even went insane working there for over a consecutive week and still love it there! And yeah, you told me this was your first relationship and I said that too. You were a little uncertain on the concept of physical interaction. Maybe...you can learn? We can learn?" Sandy asked. She'd been rehearsing this for the entire time she was walking to the pineapple; she'd gotten so many weird looks.

"We can learn. I can learn not to do double overtime at every Tuesday and-slash-or Sunday. So...what do you say? We start all over, forget what happened?" SpongeBob asked. He held his hand out to shake on the deal. What he got was a hug. So, being so happy, he hugged back. "It's a deal," Sandy agreed.

They seperated what felt like a long time later, hands still touching. SpongeBob couldn't help but smile. He knew that no matter how many mistakes he made, he would still be Sandy's special man.

(...or sponge, to be exact.)

 *****I had to throw that last part in, sorry. Thanks for clicking, please review, and I'll see you on the next one.**


End file.
